


Vampire AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19<br/>Vampire AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow<br/>Now a full story under the title "Immortal Revenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this did not turn out at all like I planned. This is kind of a mix in Vampire lore between Vampire Diaries the Book series and Trueblood the television series. As always there is a potential for more.

Vampire AU

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow

xXx

He could feel someone watching him. 

This middle of nowhere town with one bar, one diner and a particularly cranky astrophysicist, who despite her demure size was a force to be reckoned with, was the bane of Brock Rumlow's existence.  

He fiddled with the thick white gold ring with the blue stone in the middle, trying to ignore the prick of eyes on his back. Rollins leaned over toward him.

"Looks like Foster's assistant's making eyes at you boss." He murmured under the music from the jukebox. 

"She's probably just worried we're going to out her to S.H.I.E.L.D." He replied, taking a sip of his drink. Rollins looked back at the young woman then back at the ring around his own finger. 

"Shit, how did you know?" 

"The team of agents that returned all of Foster's equipment. She was practically salivating over them. From the looks of it she hasn't fed in a long time. Longer than any vampire should ever go without feeding."

"It has to be this town. It's way too small for her to feed repeatedly without someone noticing. Why would she ever come here?" Rollins questioned into his glass. 

"Who knows? If she doesn't feed soon though, she's going to go into a frenzy like a newly turned baby vamp." Rumlow finished off his drink before standing from the bar stool. "Wait here." He ordered making his way over to the young woman. 

Darcy was sitting at a high top, her flitting between the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were clearly Vampires and the mass of bodies milling about the bar. She was mesmerized by the thumping pulses she missed or of the Agent's approach. 

"You know it's dangerous to go so long without feeding." His deep raspy voice startled her out her thoughts and she turned to find him standing beside her. Her breathing was labored and the bruises and scrapes from the Destroyer's rampage weren't healing like they should. 

"I can't feed here. These people will notice even if I compel them." 

"Then why come here?" She shook her head. 

"It's a long story." She laughed bitterly. Rumlow moved closer, his proximity calming her. 

"When was your last feed?" 

"I depleted my stock a month ago. When Thor was here he figured out what I was and let me feed a little off of him, but his blood is like crack or something it a long hard way down. I'm so weak right now I don't think I could compel someone, much less stop myself from draining them."

"Fuck." He breathed looking back at Rollins. He gestured for him to leave. "Alright, pick someone." 

She looked up at him confused. "What?" 

"Pick someone; I will compel them for you." He told her. She hesitated taken back by his offer. "Don't think too hard on it kid. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know what we are the last thing me or my team need is to be outed by a vamp on a rampage." She nodded looking back out at the room. 

"Her." She finally said discreetly gesturing to a tall, leggy red head in the far corner. "She's a vegan health fanatic who doesn't understand what it means to be vegan or that she has to supplement her diet to make up for what she's not eating. No one will think twice if she's a little anemic."  

"Good, now where can I take her?"

"A storage room in the back. No one goes back there while the bar is open." 

"Go wait for me. I'll bring the girl." 

She did as she was told, heading into the back hall as if going to the bathroom and slipping into the storage room. Within minutes Rumlow returned the young red head  lose behind him. 

"What is she doing here?" She asked when she noticed Darcy. Rumlow took her by the hand spinning her around to face him. He spoke in a low tone, his eyes darkening.

"This is a friend of mine. She needs help. Will you help her?" He asked softly. In her trans state she nodded, turning to Darcy. Darcy's eyes turned black, the veining spreading as her teeth descended. 

She drank from the young woman, savoring the warmth as it spread across her tongue. She stopped only when Rumlow made her, not trusting her own instincts in her weakened state. 

Rumlow pulled the girl to him, pricking his finger on His fang and rubbing the blood into the wounds left by her teeth. They healed immediately before Rumlow spoke again. 

"That was very good darling. Thank you for your help. Now I want you to go back out and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Okay." She replied softly walking back out. When she was gone Rumlow turned to Darcy. 

"Better?" She nodded. "Good, that outta curb your blood lust. Is there a back door?" 

"Yes."

"Go out the front door. Agent Rollins will be out there. Wait with him, I'll meet you. We'll get you a few bags." 

xXx

"Eat well?" Rollins teased as Darcy stepped out of the bar. 

"Something like that." She replied following him to their SUV. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the front passenger seat. A few minutes later, Rumlow came around from the back of the building and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a grouping of black, portable trailers. Rumlow parked the car and then with Rollins led Darcy into one of the trailers at the end of the line. Once inside Rollins sat Darcy down on one of the two beds while Rumlow opened a secret panel to reveal a mini fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a couple of bags before returning to her and handing them over. 

"So why exactly are you here?" Rollins asked. Darcy sighed stopping herself from biting into the bag. 

"I decided to go to college. I was bored it's been a few hundred years and there didn't seem to be anything else to do. Anyway, I needed science credits but I didn't want to sit through a class so I took the internship with the intention of compelling her to sign off on my credits and then heading up to Virginia to visit my maker and their friends until I had to go back to school." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"Because when I got here Jane was knee deep in her research, barely eating or sleeping. She needed help so I figured of stick around until someone showed up to help her but no one ever did and I just kind of got attached to her. She's good people, she deserves a chance to prove to the world she's not crazy for thinking theirs more out there." 

"I appreciate where you’re comin' from kid, I really do but this is not the best place for you to get attached to anyone." Rumlow told her. "Now drink up, S.H.I.E.L.D.s not going to let you leave now that you're a witnessed to all of this." 

"Great." She mumbled biting into one of the bags. She sucked it dry before biting into the second. When they were both empty she felt significantly better, and her wounds were beginning to heal. 

"Can your maker send you more blood?" Darcy nodded. 

"Probably, but isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepting our mail?"

"Rollins and I are in charge of your security. We'll take care of it." She nodded gratefully as Rollins took the empty bags and disposed of them. "You should stay here tonight. We'll be able to keep an eye on you while you heal and you can have some more blood in the morning."

"Are you sure? I mean you guys have already done so much for me."  

"Its fine kid, think of it this way. We kind of have to help you." Rollins told her. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. figures you out it'll only be a matter of time before they figure us out. Speaking of which, I have rounds to make. Be back in a few." He told them grabbing up some gear from beside the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Well that leaves the options wide open." Rumlow replied. Darcy giggled.

They were quiet for a while, Rumlow moving around the trailer pulling out clothes. He returned to her dropping a pair of sweats and t-shirt into her lap. "The bathroom's through that door." He pointed to the opposite end of the trailer and she moved toward the door.

She took only a few minutes to change, folding up her clothes and setting them out of the way. "You can have the bed, I'll take the sofa." He told her. 

"What? No, I've already taken enough from you. You should take the bed I'll take the sofa." Rumlow sighed. 

"Just take the bed kid." 

"No, that's ridiculous. You need sleep too. I'll be fine on the sofa."

"I don't need as much as you do. With the way you starved your body your lucky to still be standing." She huffed, hands on her hips and a pout on her face. They starred each other down, ignoring Rollins as he stepped back up into the trailer. 

"Uh oh, did he try to get all chivalrous again? I keep tellin' him it's the twenty first century you gotta stop trying to save the damsels in distress."

"I am not a damsel in distress." Darcy exclaimed indignant. "I can honestly say in two hundred years this is the first time I've ever had this problem." Rumlow sighed. 

"Fine, we'll share the bed." He told her, throwing the blankets back. He let her climb in first so she was against the wall and then sat on the edge. 

"So, what makes a couple of vampires decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" 

"Hydra." Rollins replied. Darcy froze terrified. 

"Hey, whoa, calm down. We're not Hydra." Rumlow soothed. She looked between them. 

"Then why the hell are you here for Hydra, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. have to do with those monsters." 

"I assume, given your reaction, your well aware of what Johan Schmidt did to our kind during the war. How he dissected us and tried to turn us into weapons?" She nodded a shiver going down her spine. "Well ever since the end of World War II several of us have banded together to stop them once and for all. We tracked them into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is Hydra?" She gasped. 

"Not all of them, but it's staggering how well they've managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. Their at the highest levels." Rollins explained. 

Rumlow continued. "Our group systematically joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and then accepted the invitations into Hydra so when they finally make their move, we'll be ready to take them out from the inside." 

She sat in silence for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Anyone else here one of us?"

"Sitwell is the only other one, but if you stick around S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure you'll meet more. We've gotten pretty good at hiding our stones so you may not be able to identify us that way." 

"If you want we can let Sitwell know. He'll let the rest of the teams know there's someone on the outside who knows what's going on." Rollins offered. She nodded. 

"Let him know I'll help if I can." The two men looked at each other. 

"I'm glad you said that, cause you might actually be able to help sooner than you think." Rollins smirked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20  
> Magic Spell AU  
> Darcy Lewis & Nick Fury  
> This is another one of my favorites. It'll be a crossover between MCU and Howl's Moving Castle the book.


End file.
